The Renesmee Trilogy, sequels and extras
This page will list all the stories and extras in the Renesmee Trilogy timeline in chronological order. Click to read the story, if they're unclickable they're extras scheduled to be released. If you are new to my stories, i highly suggest you start with Renesmee's Childhood Story and read to the end of Forever After before you read anything else. Other stories may contain spoilers for the main trilogy. Main stories in bold, novellas normal and extras in italics, indent stories happen during the main story above. * [http://bellanessiecullen.blogspot.co.uk/2013/12/esthers-life.html Abigail (Esther)] - 1500 BC * [http://bellanessiecullen.blogspot.co.uk/2015/04/esther-grace.html Grace (Esther)] - 1497 BC * Emerald (Esther) - 1310 * Katherine (Esther) 1585 * Leah (Esther) - 1820 * Ezra (Esther) - 1961 * Twilight - '''2005 * '''New Moon - '''2005 - 2006 * '''Eclipse - '''2006 ** The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner * '''Breaking Dawn - '''2006 - 2007 * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4937812/1/Renesmee-s-Childhood-Story '''Renesmee's Childhood Story] - 2007 - 2008 ** [http://bellanessiecullen.blogspot.co.uk/p/renesmees-childhood-story-extras.html Chapter 42 Extra] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6392947/1/Renesmee-s-Teenage-Story Renesmee's Teenage Story] - 2011 - 2013 ** [http://bellanessiecullen.blogspot.co.uk/2000/07/continuation-of-chapter-14.html Chapter 14 Extra] ** [http://bellanessiecullen.blogspot.co.uk/2000/07/addition-to-chapter-17.html Chapter 17 Extra] ** Chapter 29 Extra ** [http://bellanessiecullen.blogspot.co.uk/2000/07/alternate-chapter-36-rts.html Chapter 36 Extra] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6855019/1/Renesmee-s-Forever Renesmee's Forever] - 2013 - 2015* ** Chapter 2 Extra ** [http://bellanessiecullen.blogspot.co.uk/2014/02/5-years-on-fanfiction.html#more Chloe, Eddie, Nessie and Jacob double date] ** [http://bellanessiecullen.blogspot.co.uk/2000/07/alternate-chapters-from-chapter-2022.html Chapter 20/22 Extra] ** [http://bellanessiecullen.blogspot.co.uk/2000/07/alternate-paragraphs-from-chapter-27.html Chapter 27 Extra] ** Chapter 36 Extra ** Chapter 64 Extra ** [http://bellanessiecullen.blogspot.co.uk/2000/07/extra-chapter-between-66-and-67.html Chapter 66a Extra] ** [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9861801/1/The-FanFiction-Doppelgangers The FanFiction Doppelgangers]'' (separate collab, not story related)'' * Chantelle and Pancrazio's Wedding - 2019 * Isobel Black's Birth - 2025 * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6855019/76/Renesmee-s-Forever Renesmee's Forever Epilogue] - 2030 * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7728899/1/Forever-After Forever After] - 2032 - 2042* ** [http://bellanessiecullen.blogspot.co.uk/2000/07/extra-chapter-18.html Chapter 18 Extra] ** [http://bellanessiecullen.blogspot.co.uk/2000/07/alternate-chapter-42.html Chapter 42 Extra] ** Holly and Jace Extra - 2035 ** One Day (Holly and Christian Story)- 2036 * Home - 2042 * Isobel and Jason Extra - 2042 * Tony and Anelie Extra - 2044 * Zachary (Esther) - 2048 * [http://bellanessiecullen.blogspot.co.uk/2015/04/for-eliza.html Holly and Christian's Wedding] - 2050 * The Story of Allesandra Cullen of the Volturi - 2051 * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7728899/55/Forever-After Forever After Epilogue ]- 2060 * You and I - 2112 - 2117 * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9307556/1/Living-in-Paradise Living in Paradise] - 2130 - 2132 * Adventures in London (Living in Paradise: Making Memories) - 2140 * Patience - 2143 * A Frozen Heart (Living in Paradise: Making Memories) - 2145 * Tranquillity (Living in Paradise: Making Memories) - 2145 * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10026653/1/Forever-Legends Forever Legends] 2146 - 2147 ** [http://bellanessiecullen.blogspot.co.uk/2014/04/happy-birthday-samy-tonyanelie-extra.html#more Tony and Anelie] - 2146 * La Push (Living in Paradise: Making Memories) - 2147 * Asta Story - 2162 * Chartelle and Ryan Extra - 2165 * Hidden -'' 2176 * ''Aleksander (Esther) - 2180 * Safe Haven - 2181 * [http://bellanessiecullen.blogspot.co.uk/2014/05/esther-ivana-bonus.html Ivana (Esther)] - 2189 * Labor Day - 2195 * A Lot To Learn -'' 2195 * Diamond Legacies - 2205 ** Chapter 10 Alternative (Ivana POV) * ''Naarah (Esther) - 2212 * Nova and Eden Story - 2214 * A New Life - 2218 * The Lost Heir - 2219 * The Meaning of Immortality- 2220 * Clara and Elijah extra - 2220 *majority of story, epilogue chronologically later Other Stories written by BNC (both alternative stories based after Breaking Dawn): Semper Fidelis and Dynasty Category:BNC Category:Stories Category:Complete